Sly OneShot Collection
by Lilbear831
Summary: Just some one-shot s  I've written about my favourite videogame3
1. Escape The Antics

**A/N: So, I've been playing Sly Cooper a lot lately, and I got inspired for a one shot. This led me to just start a collection of Sly one-shots. This one's short, so bear with me as I'm still getting the hang of writing one-shots for anything. Especially video-games. Enjoy!**

**Escape From The Antics**

"Bently, I thought you said Carmelita was still in Mesa City!" I hissed into the mouth piece of my binoc-u-com. I was currently in New Zealand, in a bush, hiding from Carmelita Fox; the _sexy_ police officer who has been after me for years.

"The tracker that I placed on her bazooka says she's in Mesa City!" Bently answered, slightly panicked that is technology failed him.

"Hey Cooper, I can hear you ya know." I turned around to see Carmelita pointing that infamous bazooka down at me.

"Ah, Carmelita, I thought you were tied up in that Muggshot case back in Utah." I stood up and leaned against my cane.

"They let me off for a more important one. _Yours."_ She put her finger on the bazooka's trigger.

"Hey now, bazooka against wooden can ain't so fair if you ask me. At least gimme a moment…" I trailed off before hooking onto the nearest tree branch and swinging away from Carmelita.

"Get back here, Cooper! You belong behind bars!" I heard her yell just as I saw the bazooka shot fly past my tail.

I threw down a cap-mine and stood on a tree branch. As much as I hated doing this, I waited for Carmelita to be right on my cap, and slammed my cane down, causing the explosion that turned the tables… I had been to close and got blown into the trunk of the tree that I was in. I felt the metal cuffs close around my wrists and I closed my eyes.

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a jail cell; Carmelita had finally captured me. "Hey Fox!" I yelled out.

"What do you want, Raccoon?" Carmelita answered a few seconds before she came into view. She looked different from when she was out chasing me. Her hair was up and her bazooka was nowhere in sight.

"Where's my cane?" I demanded. "It's a family heirloom ya know!" I threw myself at the bars that kept me from escape. Escape from these antics.

"Right here. I can't keep this in my safe. It's too big. Since some_one_ broke my other, bigger one!" She said in reference to my first break-in before starting my hunt for my family book; the Thievius Raccoonus. I got several pages from Raleigh the Frog, and Muggshot the Bulldog. The rest were in Haiti with Mz. Ruby, China with the Panda King, and the unknown location of Clockwerk.

"Hey, it was for my family. And you should be thanking me. I've stopped _two_ big criminals for you. I only steal from criminals. Which is pretty much what you do." I reasoned.

"Nice try, Raccoon. But _we_ give back what we take. Back to the _rightful_ owners. Who'd your family steal this cane from anyway?" She asked sarcastically.

"No one. My great-great-great grandfather crafted it himself." I put my hand up to see if Carmelita took my cap away. Luck was on my side; she left it. I threw it down on the jail bars and backed up. I groaned when I remembered I didn't have my cane to trigger it.

"Interesting." She spun the cane in her hand, and I yelled. Causing the effect I'd hoped for; she dropped it. My hat exploded, sending metal bars flying. I used my uncle's dive and roll technique to get to my cane through the smoke. "COOPER!" Carmelita yelled angrily.

My fingers closed around my cane and I whirled around to pin Carmelita against the wall. "Looks like the shoe's on the other foot now, Fox. Listen, why don't I take you out for dinner, and you call off the charges?" I winked.

"No way, Cooper. You've been on the run _way_ too long, and you've stolen too much stuff for me to just call off the charges." Carmelita struggled against my cane, but it was too strong. "Where you gonna go from here, Raccoon? Guards are stationed everywhere, and you don't have your backpack." She raised her eyebrows as if she'd just won this argument.

"Well…" I trailed off as I used my cousin's page of the Raccoonus; invisibility. I ran down to Carmelita's office. My binoc-u-com was sitting next to the safe, so I grabbed it and called to Bently. "Bently, do you know the combo for Carmelita's new safe?" I whispered into the mouth piece.

"Sly? You're alright!" Bently and Murray cheered. "Give me a second… Try putting in eight-zero-three!" Bently said confidently.

I put in the combination and sure enough, the vault swung open. My backpack, supply of cap-mines, and computer hacking keypad were lying right there. I slung my backpack over my shoulder, put the keypad in its pocket, put my extra cap-mine on, and went invisible again just as Carmelita came in. "Cooper, I know you're in here!" I decided to be daring and get closer to her. She opened the window and glanced in both directions. I tiptoed over and got in her face. Knowing I'd never have another chance like this, I planted a kiss on her lips. "RACCOON!" She yelled as I ran down the building's fire escape.

"Sorry Carmelita! I don't belong behind bars!" I called as the invisibility wore off. I dove out of the way of a bazooka shot, and heard the familiar tire screech of the Hideout. I dove in the back doors, and slammed them shut. "Thanks Murray! But how'd you know I was out?"

"Your binoc-u-com of course." Bently said. "It keeps tabs on your location. You're the master thief, we're the safety team."

"Well, we need to law. For a_while_. Carmelita is _pissed_ about me getting away." I took my cap off and put my backpack and cane down.

"And we've found the perfect location. How's about we go visit Mz. Ruby, down in Haiti?" Bently said mischievously.

"Bently… I love the way you think." I smiled.


	2. Two To Tango

**A/N: So, this is one I wrote out of boredom in my history class. Appropriately named after my favourite level in Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus. I know the dialogue on the rooftop is wrong, but I wanted to change it. It's too long in my opinion Enjoy!**

**Two to Tango**

Bently's next holographic marker brought me to an empty rooftop in Mesa City; Muggshot's turf. "Bently, where exactly am I supposed to go from here?" I whispered into my binoc-u-com.

"See that ladder and flagpole over there? Climb the ladder and use Rioichi's jump technique to get on that flagpole. It'll be obvious from there." He shut the mic off and left me to my mission.

I climbed the ladder and leapt to the flagpole jutting out from the tall brick building. And old pole for something clung to the building, so I grabbed on and climbed up to the rooftop. One of Muggshot's goons was there, waiting. A quick slash of my cane took care of him, and cleared my path. The next pole was on another building, and it was kinda far away. I backed up and got a running started. I put my cane out and hooked onto the pole at the last second. I climbed up and jumped onto the rooftop. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Sly Cooper." A melodic, yet threatening, voice said to my left.

"Carmelita." My ears perked up. "What're you doing here?" I asked with a smile.

"Tracking you of course. But what're you doing up here?" She asked as she pulled out what she called her best friend; shock bazooka.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a family book to restore." I ran and leapt to a smaller building to my right. She fired the bazooka once and took off after me.

The next rooftop was difficult to maneuver. I hopped from a mattress onto another, and used Rioichi's jump technique to land on a flagpole. I leapt to another building, and had to jump on more mattresses and then use Rioichi's technique again to get on a broken down CASINO sign. The final spire was close enough to the next building for me to jump to it.

Carmelita has been following me, shooting at me from buildings across the way. I ran out of jumpable buildings, and the nearest building was still too far for me to jump to. The only thing connecting them was a thin clothes line… I jumped out as far as I could, and grabbed the line with my cane. The line broke on one side; _keep moving. _A bazooka shot skimmed my tail; _keep moving._ I finally jumped onto the rooftop and leapt to another. I jumped down into a Casino; I was safe for now.

The glass doors slid open, and I went in, taking an immediate left. I found myself face to face with another one of Muggshot's boys. I hit him with my cane and went into a big room with two guard dogs. My only hope of getting onto a chandelier was in the searchlight of a guard dog's machine gun.

Lucky for me, there was a blind spot to his right, so I used it to get behind him and whack him. I jumped onto the mattress that was now open for use, and landed on the chandelier. There was a perfect trail of chandeliers that led to a part of the casino that had been built, but never finish; loose boards, metal lifts and railings, and random ladders all over the place.

I gingerly landed on the boards, and Carmelita fired a surprise shot. I noticed a ladder a few boards and metal lifts away and immediately began running and jumping as needed. The floor collapsed just as I hooked onto the ladder. "Come back here Raccoon! You can't hide forever!" She yelled.

I was on the ladder, which was conveniently positioned in front of a stone pillar, catching my breath. When I was ready, I jumped to another chandelier. It was another perfect line of chandeliers and metal lifts. Carmelita was blowing up all the places I had just been; she was just one step behind me.

There was another ladder leading up to the final, rickety floor of the unfinished casino. I jumped off the ladder and onto a mattress. Flagpoles lined the left side of the building, giving me somewhere to Rioichi-jump to. The second one led to another mattress, which bounced me onto a metal lift. I was _so _close to Muggshot's final treasure key; only two jumps away.

I jumped onto a mattress, onto another mattress, and Carmelita jumped onto this balloon, that looked like Muggshot himself, that was tied to the jewel case the treasure key was in. "Sly, break that jewel case with your cane! Five swipes should do it!" Bently yelled in my ear.

I hit it five times, whilst dodging Carmelita's bazooka shots. The balloon floated off as I put the key in my backpack. "I'm gonna hunt you down Cooper! You can't run forever!" Carmelita yelled as the balloon floated out of sight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, so I'm finally back with something, even if it is just a one-shot. I wrote this out of the blue today in class, so it may not be all that good. This is set in Sly 2, in India. Enjoy(:**

**One Night Stand**

A quick brush of a tail roused Carmelita from her sleep. The weird part was, it wasn't her own tail brushing her back; it was grey and ringed in black. Warily, she glanced over to see who was lying next to her. A quick gasp escaped her lips when she finally saw who it was; Sly Cooper, her notorious enemy, and secret crush, from the other end of the law. To make matters worse, they were both naked.

Carmelita scrambled out of the bed and ran her fingers through her messy blue hair. She didn't want to believe that she slept with Sly Cooper, but the soreness between her legs convinced her otherwise.

The fox searched the hotel room trash cans for what would've been used as protection, but found none of that. "Oh God." She murmured as the raccoon began to stir. He rolled onto his back and his eyes widened when he saw Carmelita standing at the foot of the bed.

"I was supposed to wake up first." Sly said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "You weren't supposed to know." He groaned and got out of the bed.

"What the _hell_ are you talking about, Ringtail?" Carmelita hissed.

"I snuck into Rajan's party last night to dance with and distract you. I was disguised, and you got somewhat drunk. We ended up in here, and stuff happened. I planned to sneak out before you woke up, but-." Carmelita cut the thief off.

"So you planned on sleeping with me, and leaving me clueless the next morning on who I just had sex with?" The fox was slowly getting angrier. "Did you even use a _condom_?" She threw herself at him when the raccoon shook his head. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" She yelled.

"I wasn't?" Sly guessed and chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter you asshole!" She slapped the raccoon across the cheek. "I could be pregnant with a criminal's child. I would get fired!" She slapped him again when he laughed more. "Why on earth do you keep laughing?"

"Don't you see the beauty in this? I like you, you like me." Carmelita went to protest, but Sly cut her off. "This is our chance to be together!" Sly exclaimed.

"How?" Carmelita noticeably calmed down.

"We run away. You, me and my gang. You leave Interpol without a trace, and come on the road with us. Help us recover the Clockwerk parts." Sly sealed his reasons with a gentle kiss.

Carmelita backed away and unpinned the raccoon. "Okay." Was all the fox said. "I'll go shower and we can leave…" Carmelita said unsurely and slowly walked into the hotel room bathroom.

Unfortunately, Sly had different ideas. He got dressed and contacted the gang. Slowly and quietly, he slipped out of the hotel room while Carmelita showered. It was a hard decision, but one he had to make; he couldn't take an Interpol officer into his gang. Even if he loved said Interpol officer. Before joining the gang in the van, he took a deep breath and actually wiped away a tear.

But back in the hotel room, Carmelita made no effort to stop the flow of emotions. She had gotten out of the shower to find the hotel room empty, and was immediately confused as whether to be angry or upset. She took the second option and dropped onto the bed and began crying.


End file.
